This project is intended to provide a utility to display and analyze digital images. The system will consist of a powerful 32-bit computer with a mixture of medium- and high-resolution video displays. Also, the system will include a microdensitometer to allow precise digitizaton of x-rays, micrographs and other images. The computer and peripherals have been purchased, with delivery expected during the next fiscal year, and the design for physical space to house the system is complete. Construction will begin soon, with completion expected during the next eight months. The display subsystem specifications are complete, and procurement is expected during the next year.